Our Paths They Did Cross
by Jikaelle
Summary: Nom Complet : Our paths they did cross though i cannot say just why...Sous ce long nom se cache une trilogie de conneries sur FF ! Toutes plus betes les unes que les autres ! Humour raffiné banni ! Cliquez a vos risques et périls !
1. Default Chapter

Our paths they did cross.  
Though I REALLY cannot say just why.!  
Nos chemins se sont croisés.  
Bien que je ne puisse VRAIMENT pas dire pourquoi. !  
  
OUR PATHS THEY DID CROS... THOUGH I CANNOT SAY JUST WHY ! Chapitre I :  
  
Dans le monde d'FF8, par une journée comme une autre, Squall se balade au bras de sa douce et tendre Linoa à Timber. Elle commence vraiment à lui pomper l'air parce qu'elle chante « Eyes on me » à répétition. Il cherche un moyen de s'en débarrasser. Sur le pont qui surplombe le chemin de fer, il entend un train passer. « C'est le moment !» Pensa t-il. Pauvre Linoa. Au moment où elle entamait le refrain, elle se fit jeter sur un train en marche. Cela donna à peu près ça : « Darling so there you aaaaaaAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHH !!!!!" Elle s'en tira sans blessure car elle avait atterri sur un jeune homme blond, avec un pic sur la tête("Zut, pensa Squall, raté !»). Linoa : Zell ? Mais t'as mis moins de gel que d'habitude ! Jeune homme : Bonne blague, désolé mais moi c'est Clad ! Linoa : Ah ouais, l'autre qui se trimballe avec une épée ringarde et qui balance des phrases du même type ! Clad : Désolé, ça c'est Squall, tu t'es encore plantée ! Linoa : C'eeeeest ça ! Tu crois que Squall implorerait devant un docteur à 2 balles qu'on lui donne un numéro ? Clad : Urgh ! (Merde, elle avait vu la scène !) Barret, surgissant du train : Merde, Clad, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu vas faire foirer le scénario ! Clad : C'est toi qui le fait foirer, t'es pas censé savoir que je suis sur le train !!!! Barret : Oh merde c'est vrai ! Barret rentre dans le train. Barret : Haha, les amis, je peux vous assurer que Clad N'est PAS sur le train, et qu'il NE pourra PAS rentrer dans le train dans une minute par un saut périlleux ! Clad : Quel con . ! Fatigué de voir Linoa(ça doit se transmettre, chez les héros, de Final Fantasy en Final Fantasy.)il la poussa sur les rails(ça aussi ça doit se transmettre.). Elle se fit déchiqueter sous les roues du train, mais comme on est dans un délire, on la reverra sûrement.  
  
Passons.  
  
Nous sommes à la fin d'FF9 et Garnet se languit de n'avoir plus son amour Zidane auprès d'elle. Une pièce de théâtre, 'Je veux être ton oisillon' (quel titre.)se déroule. Elle va la regarder pour lui remémorer ses souvenirs. Bon, on va abréger, parce qu'est-ce que ça fait chier ces scènes romantiques ! Bon, tout le monde la connaît, cette fin, bon, il se découvre, ça donne : Garnet : Fichtre, je m'en doutais trop pas ! Zidane : Ma Garnet ! (Mais elle est tellement abrutie qu'elle va pas me reconnaître, tu vas voir !) Garnet : MAMAN ! C'EST TOI ????? Zidane : Et voilà. Garnet : Ah.Excuse-moi, d'ici, j'avais pas bien vu ! Zidane : Empotée ! Mais je te pardonne ! Garnet : Bouge pas, Steiner, j'arrive dans une minute ! Zidane : La connasse. Garnet : Je descends ! Garnet descendit frénétiquement les marches quatre à quatre les marches en direction de son ami. Quand elle fut arrivée à lui : Garnet : Ben mince alors, au bout d'un moment je me suis dit « C'est pas Steiner parce que je lui ai marché dessus en passant, mais alors c'est qui ? » J'ai réfléchi, et sans que je sache pourquoi, y a un truc qui a fait *CRRRAACCC * dans ma tête ! Zidane : Le cerveau qui a surchauffé. Garnet : Ca doit être ça. Zidane : Bon, continue. Garnet : Ouais, et pis je me suis dit : « Mais qui ça peut bien être ? » et puis là, je me suis dit : attends, des yeux bleus, des cheveux blonds, un sourire niais, des fringues nulles, ça doit être Clad ! Zidane : Oh ben merci ! Je te traite de Linoa moi? Faut dire, les même cheveux gras, la même voix, la même niaiserie, et surtout hem, côté physique.  
  
Garnet : KOOAAAA ??? Zidane : Ouais, faut croire que plus ça va, et plus les seins rétrécissent dans Final Fantasy ! J'ose pas imaginer l'héroïne du 13 ! Ca sera creux ! Elle fout une claque à Zidane et se casse au bras d'un des petits Vivi. Zidane se retrouve tout seul sur la scène, les spectateurs et tous ses potes se foutent de sa gueule. « Solution 9 » qu'il dit accompagné d'un geste de bras en l'air, mais il avait oublié le léger détail qu'il n'était PAS en transe ! Là, il.Heu, j'arrive pas à voir.Il.Ah, on dirait qu'il.prend une échelle.Il.Sort du décor.Apparaît sur.Ah, la feuille de l'auteur.Et.quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'y dit ? Hum ? Zidane : J'ai dit : Tu vas arrêter de me saquer oui ou merde !!!!!!! Auteur : Hum.Tu me donnes quoi en échange ? Il prend l'encrier, le soulève difficilement vu sa taille qui ne dépasse pas le centimètre et demi, mais réussit à le balancer sur la gueule de l'auteur. Zidane : Je ruinerais ton histoire !!!!! Auteur : . (Cool, ça va me faire des gags en plus !) Il s'en va en colère. Mais faut pas oublier que la scène est encore vide ! Les gens se disent : « Et merde, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Tout à coup, le ciel s'assombrit et seul la scène est éclairée par un projecteur. Dans le décor, une espèce de tour ou château, comme vous voudrez, où le projecteur éclaire une jeune femme blonde en robe blanche. Elle commence à entonner un air : « AmOr MiOOoooOOoo !!! CaRo bEneEEeeeeEEeEEeee !! PeRcHe VaIiiIi LOnTan Da meEEeeeEE !! » Effrayés par cette monstruosité (en gros, par Celes) les spectateurs fuient en courant.Celes se retrouve donc en plan. Celes : Mais.Et pourtant.Ma voix si douce et si angélique. ? Je ne comprends pas. Voix féminine : Cherche pas, t'es trop idiote pour comprendre quoi que ce soit de toutes manières, alors. Celes : D.De quoi ??? Qui a parlé !!! Voix féminine : Tu vois, je te l'avais dit, tu es incapable de comprendre quelque chose ! Celes sort sa majestueuse Atma Weapon.  
  
Celes : Qui est là ? ! Sortez !!!! Linoa sort, la robe complètement déchiquetée et le reste aussi. Linoa : Ah, bon sang ! Le train m'a propulsée tellement loin que je suis arrivée jusqu'à FF6 ! Et dans l'opéra en plus, ben putain ! J'ai vraiment pas de chance ! Celes : Je t'apprendrais à te moquer de moi ! Je vais t'envoyer si loin, moi, que tu vas arriver jusqu'à BREATH OF FIRE !!!!!!!!! Linoa : Approche, fillette ! J'ai pas peur de tes attaques à deux balles ! Celes : Prends ça ! Celes attaque avec sa sublime Atma Weapon. Linoa esquive sans problème, car Celes avait voulu taper tellement fort que l'épée s'était allongééééééééeeeee ! Et par conséquent, s'était fortement alourdie. Linoa : Pff ! Nul ! A moi. Nosfératû ! Celes : Tu veux jouer à ça ? GOLEM ! Golem étant plus court d'invocation, stoppe les doigts dans le nez l'attaque de Nosfératû. Linoa : Argh ! Mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot ! Triple Sidéral ! Celes : Oups ! Linoa : Ha, ha ! C'est pas dans ton petit Final Fantasy de tapette ça, hein ? Celes : Tu vas regretter d'avoir dit de mes attaques qu'elles étaient à deux balles ! Linoa : Hein ! ? Celes : RUNIC ! Linoa : Naaaaan! J'avais oublié çaaaaa! Celes absorbe les attaques et Linoa se met à chialer. Linoa : Snif, pourquoi mes attaques ça marche pas ? Et pourquoi son FF a plus d'invocs que le mien ? Et pourquoi suis-je aussi plate ? Et pourquoi est-ce que c'est pas Yoshitaka Amano qui m'a dessinée ? Et pourquoi j'ai pas de techniques ? Et quelle est la superficie de la nouvelle Guinée ? Et pourquoi, et pourquoi. Celes n'en pouvant plus, elle se fit un plaisir de shooter dans Linoa avec sa grandiose épée pour la faire s'envoler vers d'autres cieeeeeeeeeeuuuuxxx ! Elle fit plusieurs tours en orbite (elle y est habituée à force.)pour enfin atterrir sur une planète avec fracas. Au même moment, discussion entre Clad et Tifa. Clad : J'espère que t'as une bonne raison de m'avoir fait venir ! Tu sais que je déteste qu'on me dérange pendant que je brosse mes chocobo ! Tifa : Ah, euh...Oui, je...Clad, je voulais te dire euh.En fait eh ben je.Clad. Il faut que je te dise.Clad.Je.Enfin, je t.Hem ! . Clad : (Bon, elle accouche oui ou non ? Y a Poco qui est encore mouillé !) Tifa : Voilà, Clad, en fait, je voulais te dire que je t'aim. * SHABAAAAM ! ! !* Clad, dans un nuage de fumée : Merde ! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ???? Linoa, se relevant : Ah ! La pouffiasse ! Elle me paiera ça ! Clad : Eh ! Tifa ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tiens ? Mais comment as-tu fait pour changer de vêtements aussi vite ? Ah ! Ok, j'ai compris ! Cet énorme bruit c'était celui de ton soutien-gorge quand tu l'as enlevé, c'est ça ? Linoa : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? Clad : MON DIEU, MAIS TIFA !!!!! TES.TES SEINS ??????? Oh, à moins que ce bruit était celui de ta poitrine qui a éclatée à cause du surplus de silicone ! Linoa : Mais c'est à moi que tu causes, couteau suisse ? (Pour ceux qui ne comprendraient pas « l'humour » de Linoa, elle a voulu faire un calembour avec « Strife » qui s'approche un peu de « knife » en anglais et qui signifie couteau.) Clad : Mais ta voix sonne différente ? Comment se fait-ce ? Linoa lui mit une claque. Linoa : Abruti de première classe ! (Encore une fois, Linoa a voulu faire un jeu de mots avec la « première classe » du soldat.) Tu oses me confondre avec cette écervelée ? Le visage de Clad s'assombrit durement. Clad : Ouais, je t'ai reconnue, toi, la pouffiasse du train ! C'est comme ça que traites ma copine ? Tu vas voir ! CLIMAZHARD ! Il se jette sur Linoa, l'embroche, et la fait s'envoler vers d'autres cieeeeeeeeeeuuuuxxx pour la troisième fois de cette histoire. Clad : Mais.Tifa ? Tifa ? Tifa avait été soufflée par l'explosion que Linoa avait faite en atterrissant. Elle avait fait un p'tit tour dans les étoiles avant de retomber.Dans les bras de Squall ! Squall : Merde, mais je croyais pourtant m'être débarrassé de toi ! T'es du genre tenace ! Et c'est pas avec ces habits courts, cette perruque et du silicone que tu vas pouvoir revenir ! Dégage, une bonne fois pour toutes !!!! Et grâce à un renzokuken bien placé, et il effaça Tifa de la carte du monde d'FF8.  
  
Passons maintenant à oiefhoIZF. Ben, merde, qu'est-ce qui s'est pas.iefhizOic. Mais qu'est-ce quufheobcuofbc ! Rah !!! Zidane : Je te l'avais dit ! Je ruinerais ton histoire ! Si tu crois que c'est toi qui va-m'arrêt.izfbcizofbiffoH ! Zidane : Hahahahaha ! J'ai inversé les touches de ton clavier ! Tu ne pourras plus taper ! Petit avorton, tu vas voir ! Zidane : Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? C'est une Aicigmet ! Zidane : Une QUOI ? Une Magicite ! ! sirpmoc siarva 't sehcuot sem ésrevni sap siava 't is siaM ! (Traduction : Mais si t'avais pas inversé les touches de mon clavier t'aurais compris !) Zidane : Bon, Ok, je remets tes touches pour l'instant mais attends-toi aux représailles ! Merci, mais si tu recommences, je réplique avec ma Magicite ! Zidane : Et c'est quoi, ta merde ? T'as une queue de singe, ça fait comme un esper, ça t'enfermera ! Zidane : Heu.Mais non, ça marchera pas ! On verra. Bon, passons enfin. FFFIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUU. * SHABAAAAM ! ! !* Tifa : Argh ! On dirait que j'ai écrasé quelque chose en tombant ! Garnet : Hmmpphh, mmmppphhh ! Tifa : Oh ! Mince alors.Mais.Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ??? (Elle ramasse la chose informe qu'elle vient d'écraser) Attends.C'est petit, c'est moche, ça a les cheveux longs.Vincent ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ???  
  
Zidane : Eh ! ? Auteur, t'es pas fan de Vincent, toi, normalement ? Auteur : Ah ! Si, t'as raison ! Pardon Vincent !  
  
Vincent arrive. Il commence à tirer quelque chose de sa poche. Dix minutes plus tard, il arrive enfin à sortir sa Peine de Mort. Il arme et vise Tifa. * SHBLAM * Il a fait mouche, Tifa est défigurée. Tifa : HYIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!! Vincent : Ca t'apprendra à me prendre pour Barret ! Garnet, lâchée par Tifa qui a les mains sur le visage : Gne ché pas chi vous gnaviez riemarké mé gne chuis Gregnat gni Alechandorche je 17h ! Vincent, Tifa : QUOI ???? Horrifiés par cette triste vérité, Tifa lance un dernier paradis accompagné d'une quadruple attaque de Vincent(hé oui, parce que le pauvre, il a beau être mignon, il a pas beaucoup d'attaques !) Qui envoie Garnet faire un p'tite ballade dans outre-atmosphère !  
  
Fin du premier chapitre, attendez-vous à avoir une suite !  
  
Notes : Oui, bon, je sais, le premier chapitre est pas extra, mais le deuxième est mieux, vous allez voir, je vais me rattraper ! ^^ ! 


	2. Deuxième Chapitre

Our paths they did cross.  
Tough I REALLY cannot say just why...!  
  
Nos chemins se sont croisés.  
  
Bien que je ne puisse VRAIMENT pas dire pourquoi. !  
  
Our paths they did cross... Tough I cannot say just why...! Chapitre II : Méchanceté, concurrence, concurrence, méchanceté.  
  
Sephiroth : Bordel ! Quel est le petit malin qui s'est amusé à chiper ma crème solaire ?? Seifer : Arh ! 'E m'dijais bien qu'il avait un drôle de goût che dentifriche ! Tout le monde le regarde, atterré. Eh oui, après une défaite écrasante contre leurs héros respectifs, les méchants de Final Fantasy ont décidé de prendre un peu de repos sur l'île solitaire de FF6, bien sûr ensemble, ce qui n'est pas très futé. Kefka : Le mien il est plus joli que le tien même, que d'abord ! Kuja : C'est même pas vrai ! C'est le mien le plus beau ! Golbez : Arrêtez vos gamineries ! Kefka : C'est lui qui a commencé ! Kuja : C'est lui qui a commencé ! Golbez : . Sephiroth : Mais regardez ce que j'en fais moi, de vos châteaux de sable ! Sephiroth donne un grand coup d'épée dans les deux grands châteaux de sable de Kefka et de Kuja. Ces deux derniers, en voyant leurs travaux détruits après une journée entière de dur labeur (Zidane : T'en fais pas un peu trop, là ? Auteur : Hum, après réflexion.) Enfin bref, ils n'étaient pas contents de voir que Sephiroth avait détruit des châteaux de sable qu'ils faisaient depuis ce matin. Kuja : Je crois que tu n'aurais peut-être pas dû, Sephiroth. Kefka : Tu n'aurais pas dû tout court.Apprête-toi à recevoir la raclée de ta vie, Nancy boy. Sephiroth, se mettant en garde : Comment tu m'as appelé, canard déplumé ? Edéa, qui est là elle aussi : Hé ho ! On se calme, vous deux ! Kefka, Kuja, Sephiroth : TOI LA FERME !!!!!!! Et en un éclair, Edéa s'envola loin, loin, loooooiiiiiiiinnnnn. Kuja : On a un compte à régler, je crois. Sephiroth : Approche, j'ai pas peur d'un petit singe galeux ! Kuja, irrité mais tentant de le dissimuler : Et moi d'un raté qui n'est pas capable d'aligner deux phrases sans faire allusion à sa mère ! Sephiroth, se retournant : (Oh le connard !) Kuja, faisant de même : (Héhéhé ! Un point pour Kuja !) Tandis que Sephiroth réfléchissait gravement à une insulte pour casser Kuja (ça fumait grave dans la boîte crânienne) Kefka s'était approché de lui et lui avait posé une mini-bombe à ses pieds. Kefka : Oh ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, là, par terre, Sephiroth ? Ingénieux, Kefka avait placé une petite figurine Jénova 'vie' aux pieds de Sephiroth. Sephiroth : Mais.Oh ! COMME C'EST MIGNON!!!!!!!!!! Sephiroth ne se doutait de rien et prit la petite poupée dans ses bras. * KABOOOOUUUMMM * Que ça avait fait ! Sephiroth avait le visage littéralement cramé. Tout le monde se foutait de sa gueule. Sephiroth : Je vais te saigner à blanc ! Seifer : T'aura pas de mal, il est déjà bleu ! Kefka : ON NE SE MOQUE PAS DE MON MAQUILLAGE !!!!!!!! Kuja : Mais il est très bien, ton maquillage ! D'ailleurs il faut que tu me passes l'adresse du magasin où tu achètes ton rouge à lèvres ! Le mien est trop pâle ! Ultimécia, s'y mettant, elle aussi : Oh oui ! A moi aussi ! Et quel produit utilises-tu pour que ton maquillage de visage tienne autant ? Moi, ça coule inévitablement ! Seifer, Sephiroth, Golbez etc. : Pff ! Laissons les filles entre elles ! Kefka : Hé ! Je ne suis pas une fille ! Kuja : Hé ! Je ne suis pas une fille ! Ultimécia : Hé ! Je ne suis pas une fille ! Tout le monde la regarde. Chaos : Mais tout le monde le savait déjà, ça. Zémus : Mais d'où tu parles, toi, raté ? T'es qu'un brouillon et tu oses l'ouvrir ? Chaos, énervé (Il est de FF1 pour ceux qui ne le connaissent pas !) : Tu me traites de brouillon mais t'es comme moi ! On a tous été dessinés de la même façon par Amano : 'Je fais des gros trucs monstrueux et je les laisse après' ! Là, il aurait peut-être pas dû dire ça. En effet, beaucoup des personnages présents ici étaient dessinés par Yoshitaka Amano (Même Sephiroth ! Car même si on prétend Nomura character designer de FF7, Amano les a dessinés quand même un peu !). En bref, tout le monde regardait Chaos. Ce dernier paniquait car leurs yeux étaient devenus rouges façon Kurapika dans Hunter X Hunter. Kuja : Tu nous traites de brouillons ? Ne nous compare pas à toi, veux-tu ? Chaos : Euh, non, je voulais dire, euh. Golbez : Et tu oses dire que notre maître à tous dessine 'des trucs monstrueux' ? Chaos : AAAAH ! Non ! Par pitié ! Je m'excuse, je m'incline ! Pitiééééé ! Kefka : Mwe hee ! Pas de pitié pour les traîtres ! Sephiroth : On en fait quoi ? Zémus : Tu crois qu'il y a des belles petites créatures marines, ici ? Kuja : Oh oui ! Plein de petites bébêtes avec de beaux tentacules ! Chaos : NOOOOON !!! Pas les poulpes !!! Kuja : Je ne parlais pas de poulpes ! Mais tu sais, d'un beau Kraken ! Chaos : NOOOOON !!! Pas le Kraken !!! (Private joke for my Loreen ! ^_~") Kefka : Ca suffit ! Je l'ai suffisamment entendu brailler ! Envoyons-le en orbite ! Sephiroth : Je ne te reconnais pas là, Kefka ! Si on l'envoie en orbite, il va retomber sur une planète ! Non, il faut un sort bien plus cruel, hum.(il prend un air songeur) Golbez : Je ne vois qu'une solution : Il faut lui porter le coup de grâce ! Chaos : Hiiiiiiiiii !!! Zémus : Mais qui va le faire ? Kuja : Moi, c'est évident ! Sephiroth : Mais que dis-tu, toi ? C'est MOI qui dois le faire ! Kefka : C'est MOI le spécialiste de la torture à mains nues, ici, c'est MOI qui dois le tuer, bien sûr ! Golbez : C'est MOI qui ai été insulté en premier, c'est à MOI que revient le meurtre ! Zémus : Hé, petite frappe ! C'est MOI ici, le vrai méchant de FF4, c'est MOI qui l'achèverai ! Kuja : Moi ! Sephiroth : Moi ! Kefka : Moi ! Golbez : Moi ! Zémus: Moi ! Kefka: Moi ! Kuja: Moi ! Sephiroth: Moi ! Après environ une heure et demie de « moi ! », La décision fut prise que Chaos serait achevé par tout le monde en même temps (Et même s'ils n'étaient pas concernés dans cette affaire, Seifer et Ultimécia vinrent les rejoindre joyeusement) Sephiroth : Bon, à trois, on y va, OK ? Tous : Oui ! Sephiroth : Un.Deux.TROIS ! Ultimécia : Jugement dernier ! Sephiroth : Super Nova ! Kuja : Ultima ! Seifer : Fire Cross ! Kefka : Light of judgement ! Kuja : Sailor planète attaque !!! Tout le monde est atterré par cette phrase insolite. Sephiroth : QUI a dit ça ? Kuja : Excusez-moi mais quand on a tous fait nos attaques, ça m'a fait penser à cette phrase de mon manga préféré. Sephiroth : Evidemment. Kefka : Il est irrécupérable. Golbez : A cause de lui on a été déconcentrés et on a pas pu achever Chaos. On en fait quoi, de lui ? Zémus : Je propose de le jarter en même temps que l'autre, qu'en dites- vous ? Tous : Oh oui, oui, c'est bien, ça, allons-y ! * SHBAM * Et Kuja et Chaos s'envolèrent vers d'autres cieeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuuuuxxxxx !  
  
Passons.  
  
Nous voici à Alexandrie où se trouve Garnet. Elle est complètement bourrée et elle est en pleurs. Merde, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Zidane : HAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Auteur : Merde, c'est encore toi qui efface mes mots ? Petit enfoiré ! Zidane : Comment tu la trouves, ton histoire une fois trouée ? Maintenant, ça va faire des gags creux ! Oh pardon, ça en était déjà ! HAHAHAHAHa euh. Auteur : C'est pas drôle du tout. Et remets-moi mes mots correctement ! Zidane : Si t'arrêtes de me rabaisser, de me faire dire des blagues nulles, et que tu me fais participer à l'histoire, d'accord ! Auteur : Idiot ! Si tu m'avais pas effacé mes mots, t'aurais vu qu'à la première phrase j'ai dit : Nous voici à Alexandrie où se trouve Garnet. Elle est complètement bourrée et elle est en pleurs. Et j'allais rajouter : Parce qu'elle s'est disputée avec Zidane ! Voilà ! Maintenant arrête avec les trous ! Zidane : G.Garnet.Ma Garnet ! Auteur : C'est ça ! Zidane : DAGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!! Il court la rejoindre. Auteur : Enfin débarrassée ! On va pouvoir reprendre ! Bon, alors Garnet est dans le bar d'Alexandrie, et Zidane court la rejoindre. Il ne se doute pas qu'un Objet Volant Non Identifié se dirige vers lui. * SHBAAAAAM * Zidane est complètement écrasé. Zidane : Aïe ! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Kuja : Ouille ! Aïe ! Aïe ! Sur quoi j'ai atterri ? Oh ! Zidane ! Mon c?ur ! Zidane : Oh non pas luiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Kuja : Comment ça va ? Zidane : OH ! TOI, LA-BAS ! Auteur : Moi ? Zidane : Oui, toi ! Tu m'avais dit que t'arrêterais ! Auteur : Dis-toi qu'il y a plein de jeunes filles qui rêveraient d'être écrasées par Kuja ! (Moi y compris ! ^^ ) Zidane : Mais je ne suis pas une jeune fille bon sang ! Kuja : Ah bon ? Zidane : T'es bien placé pour dire ça toi, tiens ! Kuja, en colère : Et ça sous-entend quoi, ça ? Zidane : CA SOUS-ENTEND QUE T'ES UNE MEUF ! TRAVESTIE ! Kuja : T'AURAIS PAS DU DIRE CA ! MEGA ATOMNIUM ! Zidane se prend une grosse explosion dans la face. Et ça le fait se transformer en transe. Zidane : Prends ça ! INTRIGUE ! Manque de pot, ça fait aussi se transformer Kuja en transe. Ils se battent depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, quand ils décident d'en finir. Ils ont épuisé leurs MP, perdu leur état de transe et ils sont vraiment à bout. Zidane sort ses cartes de Tetra Master et Kuja aussi. Kuja : Aha ! Je t'ai pris ta carte Shiva ! Zidane : Et regarde ce que je te fais moi ! Kuja : Nooon ! Ma carte Namingway ! Prends ça ! Zidane : Argh ! Il m'a fait un combo avec la carte Puluche ! Tiens ! Kuja : Aaaaah ! Tu vas le payer ! Score du match : 5/5. Zidane : Il faut qu'on trouve le moyen d'en finir ! Ca peut plus durer, cette égalité ! Kuja : Je suis bien d'accord. On a fait le combat, les cartes, le Monopoly, tout pareil. Alors on fait quoi ? Zidane : Je propose une chose : Celui qui aura dragué le plus de filles jusqu'à ce soir sera déclaré le meilleur d'entre nous deux ! Kuja : Irps ! Ah non ! Je proteste ! Tu dis ça rien que parce que tu sais que moi je vais attirer des hommes et pas des femmes ! On l'a déjà fait la dernière fois ! Zidane : Pff ! Mais ça te va bien, non ? * SBAFF ! * Et Zidane se bouffe le claque de sa vie. Zidane : Aïïïïïïïïïïeuhh ! Mais c'est qu'y tape sec, le bougre ! Même Garnet m'en avait pas foutu des comme ça ! Oh ! OH NON ! GARNET !!!!!!!! Zidane se précipite au bar d'Alexandrie pour rejoindre Garnet. Kuja : Hé ! Mais où tu vas ? On a pas fini ! Hey ! ATTENDS ! Kuja se lance à sa poursuite. Zidane arrive enfin au bar (c'est la première fois qu'il y va, d'habitude, il va au bar de Lindblum accompagné de Freyja !) Zidane : Tiens ? J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part ? Il regarde l'enseigne : « Le Septième Ciel » Il entre, c'est Tifa et Clad qui tiennent le comptoir. Zidane : Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là, vous deux ? Vous vous êtes trompés de Final Fantasy ! Clad : On trouvait ça instable, dans les taudis, tu sais, les voleurs, les délinquants, les bagarres, les chutes de Linoa, et tout et tout ! Zidane : Oh ouais, je comprends ! T'as bien fait ! Dis, t'aurais pas vu une fille, disons, petite, brune, les cheveux longs, l'air niais, cheveux gras. Clad : Tifa ? Elle est juste là ! Zidane : Oh non, non ! Garnet ! C'est la même mais en beaucoup plus plate ! Tifa, plein de bandages et de pansements depuis sa rencontre avec Squall : Si ! Moi je l'ai vue ! Elle était là il y a un instant ! Mais je crois qu'elle est partie aux toilettes, je sais plus pourquoi, attends.Elle disait : 'Si c'est comme ça, j'ai plus besoin d'être jolie puisqu'il me déteste' ou un truc comme ça ! Zidane : QUOI ? J'espère qu'elle n'a pas. Garnet, apparaissant soudainement très enlaidie : Zidane !!!! Tu es revenu !!!! Zidane : NNNNOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNN !!! GARNET ! TES CHEVEUX! POURQUOI T'AS COUPE TES CHEVEUX!!!!!!! Garnet, commençant à pleurer : Mais je. Zidane, séchant ses larmes : Bon, allez, c'est pas grave, on t'achètera une perruque, la même que l'autre fois, « perruque spéciale cheveux hyper gras » ! Garnet : Oui ! Comme celle de Linoa ! Zidane : C'est ça ! Garnet : Alors on fait la paix ? Zidane : Mais bien sûr ma puce ! Alors qu'ils s'avançaient l'un vers l'autre, Kuja, qui coursait toujours Zidane, apparaît soudainement dans le bar. Kuja : Zidane ! Enfin je te retrouve ! Garnet devient blanche comme un linge. Garnet : Que.ZIDANE ! Tu m'avais dit que tu ne le reverrais plus !!!!!! Zidane : Non, Garnet ! C'est pas ce que tu crois !!!! Garnet : Mais si c'est ce que je crois !!! Vos vêtements à tous les deux sont déchirés ! (Elle commence à chialer) Oh ! J'aurais dû écouter ma mère et partir me marier avec Squall, qui est le fils du président de cette contrée éloignée ! Zidane : Allons, Garnet, t'allais quand même pas te marier avec un type qu'en aligne pas une, qui a piqué ses fringues à ta mère et qui a une épée merdique ! Garnet : Ben au moins ça m'aurait éviter de me mettre avec un type encore plus petit que Vivi, qui va voir partout les autres filles et qui a aucune attaque valable ! Zidane : Hé ! Kuja, qui a tout suivi de la conversation et qui aime faire du mal à tous ceux qu'il rencontre - Il a ça dans le sang - et désireux de faire rager Zidane, commence à courir vers lui et à l'étreindre violemment. Kuja : Oh ! Mon Zizou, fallait pas t'enfuir comme ça, tu sais, je plaisantais tout à l'heure, je ne suis jamais allé voir Garland quand on sortait ensemble, allez, fais-moi un bisou ! Zidane : GYARGH !!!!! MAIS LÂCHE-MOI TAPETTE !!!! Garnet les regarde, horrifiée. Zidane : Non, Dagga ! C'est pas.Je te jure ! C'est lui qui. ! Garnet : JE NE VEUX RIEN ENTENDRE !!!!!!!! * SBAaaF !!! *Et deuxième claque de la journée pour M. Tribal ! Garnet : SALAUD ! Zidane : Noooooon ! Garneeeeeet ! Ne vas pas chez le coiffeur! Garneeeet ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Espèce de crétin d'enfoiré ! Kuja : Ne me parle pas comme ça, veux-tu ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tes relations avec cette entité difforme sont si compliquées ! Zidane : Comment t'as appelé ma copine, toi ? ! Kuja : Je l'ai traité de Jénova ! ^^ Zidane : Tu vas voir ! Solution 9 !!! Rien ne se passe. Kuja : T'as vraiment aucune attaque quand t'es pas en transe.Gros nul, va ! Zidane : Argh ! Mais j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac ! Il fouille dans ses poches et sort un jeu de cartes. Zidane : Bats-toi, Kuja ! Kuja : Quand tu veux !!!  
  
Et ils se mirent à jouer au Triple Triad ! Fin du deuxième chapitre, à suivre.  
  
Kuja : Ben j'espère bien que c'est à suivre ! Zidane : Je veux ma revanche ! On a encore fait match nul ! Kuja : C'est de ta faute ! Zidane : Comment ça c'est de ma faute ? C'est de la tienne, oui ! Auteur : STOP ! C'est la fin du chapitre !!!! * CLOC ! * Fin du chapitre.^_^ 


	3. Troisieme et Dernier OUF !

Our paths they did cross.  
Tough I REALLY cannot say just why...!  
  
Nos chemins se sont croisés.  
  
Bien que je ne puisse VRAIMENT pas dire pourquoi. !  
  
Our paths they did cross... Tough I cannot say just why...! Chapitre III : Beautés masculines.  
  
Auteur : Bon, tout le monde, vous m'écoutez ? Tous : Oui ! Auteur : Bien ! Alors, il faut faire quelque chose parce que là. Clad : Là quoi ? Auteur : Ben vous êtes plus drôle du tout.Faut dire ce qui est. Kain : Mais on a jamais été drôle ! Auteur : Oui bon ca va ! Edgar : Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ? Auteur : Il faut trouver des idées de gags ! Tifa : Quoi comme idées ? Cid : Un tournoi ? Un autre Cid : Mais un tournoi de quoi ? Kefka : Un tournoi pour élire le plus fort, mwe hee ! Auteur : Laisse, c'est trop commun, on va m'accuser de plagiat ! Linoa : Oh ! Un tournoi pour élire la plus belle fille des FF ! Auteur : On va m'accuser de plagiat. Aerith : Et pourquoi pas la plus belle musique ? Auteur : Plagiat quand tu nous tiens. Aerith : Bon. Kuja : Je sais ! Les filles ca a été fait, alors pourquoi pas le tournoi du plus beau mec des FF ? Auteur : Plag.Hé, mais ce serait une idée, ca ! Ok c'est bon, c'est parti ! Le jury, ben ce sera les filles. Mais pas beaucoup ! Alors, qui va faire parti du jury ? Linoa : Je prends ! Garnet : Moi aussi ! Celes : J'arrive ! Aerith : Comptez-moi ! Tifa : Me laissez pas ! Auteur : C'est tout ? Et pour FF4 ? Rosa : Oh ben moi ca m'intéresse pô trop. Rydia : Attendez-moi ! J'etais aux WC, mais j'arrive ! Auteur : Bon, alors, c'est bon on a les principaux FF.Maintenant. Zidane : Hé ! Mais pourquoi y a pas FF5 ? Auteur : Ah bon ? c'est un FF, FF5 ? Zidane : Euh, ah non c'est vrai, c trop pourri pour être un FF ! (*) Auteur : Le problème est réglé, maintenant, le jury va décider quels sont les mecs qui vont participer au concours ! Tifa : On a déjà fait un petit tableau, tiens. Auteur : Hum. Squall. Zidane. Locke. Clad. Edge. Non, les filles, c'est pas équitable, vous avez pris que les vôtres, refaites-moi ca ! Linoa : Oh la barbe ! Auteur : Fais ce que je te dis ! Garnet : Mais y sont tous moches les autres ! Sans qu'elle sache comment et pourquoi, Garnet se prit quelques armoires normandes sur la tronche. Celes : Bon, voilà, on a refait le tableau ! Auteur : Voyons voir. Cecil Sabin Edge Locke Vincent Kain Edgar Setzer Cid (du 7) Clad Squall Terra Ultim. Non, les filles, y a des intrus, là, refaites encore. Tifa : Oui, t'as raison, en plus t'as bien fait de pas lire, Garnet avait mis Barret un peu plus bas. Garnet : Ben quoi ? Chacun ses goûts ! Celes : Oui, et faut dire que les tiens sont un peu particuliers.(elle regarde Zidane.) |FF4 : Cecil, Kain, |FF6 : Locke, Sabin, Edgar, | | |Edge. | | | | |Setzer, Kefka(?) | | |FF7 : Clad, Cid, |FF8 : Squall, Zell, |FF9 : Zidane, | |Vincent, |Ultimecia, |Vivi, Kuja. | |Sephiroth. |Irvine, Seifer. | |  
  
Auteur : Bon, cette fois-ci, j'ai tout vérifié, c'est la bonne ! On peut comm.. Zidane : Une petite minute ! Auteur : Oui ? Zidane : Je ne participe qu'à une seule condition. Auteur : Laquelle ? Zidane : Qu'il n'y ait pas de tricherie dans ce tournoi ! Auteur : Pourquoi y aurait-il des tricheries ? Squall : Parce qu'il est évident que tu vas faire gagner Kuja ! Auteur : Gasp ! Tous : Ouais, c'est vrai, c'est pas juste ! Kuja, se passant une main dans les cheveux : Bande de jaloux ! Auteur : Non, c'est bon, ce sera les filles qui décideront de toutes façons, contents ? Kuja : De toutes manières, je gagnerai quand même ! Tous : TA GUEULE ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Auteur : Bon, que le concours de beauté masculine COMMENCE ! Les éliminatoires se feront par FF et par match de deux, un seul sortira de la case. Premier match : Cecil contre Kain, le gagnant affrontera Edge. Kain : Pff ! Tu ne fais pas le poids ! Cecil : Moi, par rapport à toi, j'ai ce qu'on appelle la classe ! Kain : Va crever, chevalier blanc de mes. Linoa : Le jury a tranché ! Le gagnant est Kain ! Cecil : QUOI ? Mais comment ca se f.Ah merde, Rosa etait pas dans le jury ! Bouhouhou ! Kain : Hehehe ! Edge : Contre moi, ce sera moins facile ! Kain : On verra ! Les filles discutent, cherchent, regardent, Rydia est jartée du jury pour favoritisme, et finalement. Tifa : Le gagnant est Edge ! Kain : Quoi ? ! Mais ! Auteur ! Auteur : Oui, quoi ? Kain : Comment ca se fait ? Auteur : Désolée, mon petit Kain, mais ce sont les filles qui décident et pas moi ! Kain : Roh fait chier ! Auteur : Bien ! Au tour d'FF6 d'être jugé ! Premier match : Locke contre Sabin. Le gagnant affrontera Edgar et le gagnant. Kefka : Tu diras ca plus tard, commençons ! Locke et Sabin se démarquent de la foule et s'affrontent du regard. Celes est mise sur le banc de touche et râle. Locke : Pff ! Je me demande bien comment t'as pu être choisi aux éliminatoires, regarde ca, c'est bien simple : t'es difforme. Sabin : Mais moi, au moins, j'ai du charisme ! Locke : Et ca veut dire quoi, ca ? Sabin : T'as qu'à te regarder, tu verras, tu ressemble à n'importe quel type d'un autre dessin animé quelconque ! Locke : Mais je suis un type qui est cool, pas un type qui ressemble à un ballon trop gonflé ! Aerith : Voilàààààààààààààà ! C'est finiiiiiiiiiii ! Sabin, Locke : Ah ! Rydia : Le vainqueur est.Sabin ! Locke : KOUAH ? ? ? Tifa : Et c'est l'unanimité ! Locke : Mais, mais.OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNN ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Sabin : HA ! HA ! HA ! Auteur : Deuxième match : Sabin contre Edgar ! Celes : Euh, oui, mais justement, y a un petit problème : Ils sont pareils ! Auteur : Euh.( Elle regarde Edgar et Sabin qui sont côte à côte et ne constate aucune différence ) Linoa : On fait quoi ? Auteur : Ben vous allez élire celui qui est le mieux sapé ! Garnet : Donc le gagnant est Edgar ! Sabin : MAIS C'EST PAS JUSTE ! ! ! ! ! Edgar : Ha, ha, ha ! T'as vu cette victoire écrasante ? Sabin : Tu me le paieras à la sortie ! Auteur : Prochain match : Edgar contre Setzer ! Le gagnant affrontera Kefka ! Linoa : Ok, là ca ne fait aucun doute. Toutes à l'unisson : Edgar tu dégages. Edgar : Hey, mais ! ! ! ! ! Setzer : Ha, ha, ha ! Quelle victoire écrasante, n'est-ce pas ? Ha, ha, ha ! Edgar : Tchh ! Fumier ! Auteur : OK ! Voici la FFF6 ! Celes : Non, là y a un F en trop, non ? Auteur : Non, regardez, c'est la Finale de Final Fantasy 6 ! Tous, dans l'assemblée, ont la main sur le front. Auteur, voyant qu'elle a fait le bide du siècle : Euh, bon, Kefka VS Setzer ! Setzer : Eh ben ca va pas être dur de savoir qui va se faire virer ! Kefka : Evidemment, ca va être toi ! Setzer : J'aimerais bien voir comment tu pourrais gagner contre moi ! Pendant ce temps là, les filles ont forme un petit cercle et discutent. Tifa : (Merde, comment on va faire, ils sont aussi moche l'un que l'autre !) Linoa : (Il faut quand même trouver le plus moche des deux !) Rydia : (Mais y en a pas !) Aerith : (On a pas le choix, on vote. Qui est pour Setzer ?) Personne ne lève la main. Aerith : (Euh, bon, pour Kefka ?) Même résultat. Aerith : (Bon, ok.) Celes : (Je sais. !) Kefka : Bon, ca vient ? Toutes : TA GUEULE ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Kefka, éjecté 10 m plus loin avec le souffle : Ok, ok ! Tifa : (Tu disais ?) Celes : (Oui, décidons avec ca !) Garnet : ( Des dés ?) Celes : (On prend chacune un dé, on lance, on comptabilise et pair : Kefka, impair : Setzer, ca vous va ?) Rydia : (Oui mais y aurait plus simple si on prenait un seul dé et que.mpf !) Celes, rouge et bouchant la bouche à Rydia : (Oh la ferme hein !) Linoa : (Bon, a trois ? 1.2.tr.) Setzer : Ca vient ? ! ! Setzer se prit quelques cocottes minutes, bateaux et frigidaires sur la tronche sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Celes : (Bon, le résultat ?) Garnet : (Euh, mais personne ici ne sait compter au-dessus de huit !) Celes : (Ah merde c'est vrai !) Auteur ! Auteur : Ouiiii ? Celes : Jusqu'à combien tu sais compter ? Auteur : Compter ? ? ? Celes : Bon ok laisse tomber.(On va faire au plouf alors !) Tifa : (Ca on sait faire ! Plouf, plouf.) Rydia : (Une bague en or.) Linoa : (Une allumette qui.) Garnet : (Ce sera toi.) Aerith : (Euh.C'est pas possible, là, on manque de synchro !) Celes : (Bon, fais-le toute seule, toi, alors.) Aerith : (Bon, euh, plouf, plouf, le plus moche des garçons ce sera celui là au bout de trois, un deux, trois ! ) Toutes : SETZER TU JARTES ! ! ! ! ! ! Setzer, en train de se battre avec Kefka : HEIIIIIIIIINN ? ? ? ? Mais c'est pas possible, comment est-ce que je peux perdre contre un. Kefka : T'as entendu les demoiselles ? JARTES ! Il envoya valser Setzer avec une planchette japonaise. Auteur : Et c'est.Kefka le plus beau de FF6 ! ! (Ah bon ?) Bon, FF7, maintenant, ce sera. Les filles : Sephiroth ! Sephiroth ! Clad : Tiens ? Ca me rappelle la musique du boss de fin de FF7. Garnet : Pas la peine, on a toutes décidé à l'unanimité que c'etait l'évidence que Sephiroth etait le plus beau. Cid, Clad, Vincent et l'Auteur : QUOI ? ! Clad : Mais.Tifa, et moi ? Tifa : Quoi toi ? Clad : Ben.C'est pas Sephiroth le plus beau ! Tifa : Mais bien sûr que si ! Tu ne lui arrive pas à la botte ! Clad : Bouhou ! Auteur : Non, je proteste aussi, Sephiroth est moche ! Vincent : Ah, tout de même, enfin quelqu'un qui est pour m. Auteur : C'est Cid, le plus beau ! Vincent : Heeeeeeiiiiiiiinnnnnnn ? ? ? Bouhouhou ! (Non, non, je déconne, c'est Vincent le plus beau mais c'était pour le gag ! ^^ ) Sephiroth : Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de jaloux ! Voix dans l'assistance : ET TOI QU'UNE GROSSE TENTOUSE ! Sephiroth : QUI a dit ca ? ! ! Tous : MOI ! ! ! Auteur : Bon, c'est pas plus mal, on évite de gaspiller des pages, passons maintenant à FF8. Premier match : Squall VS Zell ! Que les concurrents s'av. Mais il est où Zell ? Squall, repoussant une chose informe derrière lui avec son pied : Ah, euh, je sais pas ! Seifer, sifflant : Zell ? Ah non, pas vu ! ( Auteur, ramassant la dépouille de Zell sur laquelle Squall etait juché : Bon, ok, il est plus en état de se présenter, maintenant, trop difforme ! Z'êtes content ? Seifer : Très ! Squall : Bon, bon, d'accord, prochain match : Squall VS Seifer. Celes : Et Irvine ? Seifer, sifflant : Irvine ? Pas vu non plus ! ( Celes : Bon, ok. Linoa : ( Squall - Seifer ? Merde, comment que ca va être dur !) Tifa : (C'est vrai qu'elle est sortie avec les deux, elle.) Linoa : (Il faut qu'on ressorte les dés, là, sont trop pas beaux !) Aerith : (Linoa, jarte, s'il te plaît !) Linoa : (Mais !) Rydia : (Moi je voterais bien Squall. ) Garnet : Ouais, moi aussi ! Faut dire que Seifer a une tête de saumon écrasé sur le bord de la route. Seifer : HEY ! ! ! ! Garnet : (Merde ! J'avais oublié les parenthèses !) Tifa : (Idiote !) Auteur : Dites, les filles, ca vient ? C'est moi qui fournit le papier, vous savez ! Garnet : Ouais, euh, à l'unanimité, le saum.AïE (coup de poing sur le crâne de la part d'Aerith) euh, Seifer dégage ! Seifer : Ouiiiiiiin ! Mais pourkwâââââh ? Pourquoi personne ne m'aime ? Pourquoi j'ai une gueule pareille ? Pourquoi je suis le plus nul ? Et combien font 63948169 x 8603859 ? Ouiiiiiin ! ! Sur ces mots, il prit le téléphérique pour monter jusqu'au Gold Saucer, il sauta, se prit le météore sur la face, se planta sur la tour satellite, se fit ramasser par un Taxair, et se cassa un ongle (ca doit faire mal.). Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il va survivre. Bon, c'est donc Squall le plus beau de FF8 (HEM, HEM.). Auteur : Bon, Final Fantasy 9, maintenant ! Premier match : Zidane VS Kuja. Kuja prit une démarche de mannequin, il etait habillé vachement mieux que d'habitude, maquillé jusqu'au oreilles, avec les bijoux et tout et tout. Zidane, lui aussi avait fait de l'originalité : il avait prit un maillot de foot bleu, avec trois rayures bleu, blanc, rouge, sur les manches, un gros « 10 » dans le dos accompagné d'un « ZIDANE ». Tous : J'ai déjà vu ca quelque part.En 1998 et en 2002 non ? Auteur : Bon, et notre concours ! Les filles ! Garnet : Hein ? Mais on a déjà voté depuis longtemps ! Regarde ! En effet, on pouvait voir Zizou transformé en ballon de foot et le joueur prodige de Terra, Kuja, faire des dribbles avec et l'envoyer en pleine lucarne sur une autre planète. Auteur : Bon, Finale Final Fantasy 9 (merde, je l'ai déjà sortie, celle- ci) : Kuja VS Vivi ! Kuja : Pff ! Etre inférieur ! Tu crois pouvoir rivaliser avec moi, hé eh ! Vivi, tremblant de peur : Euh. Tifa : Bon, le résultat des votes. Kuja : Héhé, voici ma victoire ! (Trouvez pas qu'y se la pète un peu, lui ?) Rydia : Le gagnant est.VIVI ! Kuja : QUOI ? ? ? ? Tandis que Kuja s'évanouit, les filles se sont rapprochées de Vivi et lui caressent la tête, pardon, le chapeau. Garnet : Il est trop mignon ! Rydia : Petit chou ! Celes : Quel amour ! Aerith : Vraiment mimi ! Tifa : Je veux le même ! Linoa : Trop, trop chou ! Vivi, remettant son chapeau : Hum. Auteur : Bon, les éliminatoires son terminées, les nominés sont : (on est pas aux oscars !) Edge Kefka ( ? ? ? ?) Sephiroth (acclamations féminines dans le public suivies d'un « merci, merci » de Sephiroth) Squall Vivi. La suite dans un prochain chapitre, à bientôt j'espère ! Votez Final Fantasy ! 


End file.
